Mi deseo de navidad
by artemis road
Summary: ¿Que es lo que más deseas para éstas fiestas?


**Mi deseo de Navidad**

_Bueno,Nebilimk gracias por haberme informado. me olvide de mencionarlo por completo. Este fic es una continuacion de mi otra historia , "Tres son multitud" . Las edades de los nuevos personajes: Akira (el hijo de Pan) tiene 6 años, Alex y Aquamarin (los hijos de Marron y Trunks) tienen 5 años y Kai tiene 5 años._

Era la noche de Navidad y todos los guerreros Z se habían reunido en la Corporación Capsula para festejar. La casa estaba decorada con el motivo navideño, todas las habitaciones tenían guirnaldas y adornitos que variaban entre el rojo,verde,azul, dorado y plateado. La música de la época llenaba el ambiente de buenas vibras y la comida, llenaba los estómagos hambrientos.

-Feliz navidad Bulma-saludaron Milk y Goku a la anfitriona, quien estaba usando un vestido rojo de mangas largas y un collar dorado. Detrás de la pareja, estaban Gohan y Videl sosteniendo algunos regalos y junto a ellos Pan y 17 con el pequeño Akira de 6 años.

-Hola Akira-le saludo Bulma al joven de cabellos negros

-Buenas noches señora Bulma-dijo educadamente.

-Los niños están en la sala. ¿Porque no vas a jugar con ellos?-propuso la científica. Akira miro a sus padres

-¿Puedo mamá?-Pan asintió sonriendo

-Está bien, pero no causes mucha molestia, recuerda que somos invitados-el niño asintió y fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

-Pasen por favor. La comida está servida.-invito Bulma a la numerosa familia Son.

-QUE BUENO…POR FIN COMIDA DE VERDAD-exclamó Goku en voz alta. Milk bufó fastidiosa.

-¿CÓMO QUÉ COMIDA DE VERDAD?-la cabeza de Milk triplicó su tamaño original. -¿Acaso no te gusta como cocino?- dijo con su voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-por supuesto que sí Milk. Es solo que me refería a que estoy realmente hambriento. Es más me estuve imaginando la comida durante la última hora-dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo ampliamente. (N/A: tienen que adorarlo como es XD). - Pero me encanta como cocinas, de veras- Milk sonrió satisfecha e ingreso en la casa. Goku le guiñó el ojo a su hijo mayor e ingreso justo detrás de su esposa

-Abuelo-gritó un pequeño de cabello negro. El niño se abrazo a la pierna de Goku ni bien hubo entrado en la habitación.

-Hola Kai-saludó el guerrero Saiyajin alzando al crio.

-Papá, mira, ya llegó el abuelo-grito el niño. Por si no se dieron cuenta, el pequeño Kai, es el hijo de Goten y Pares. Es idéntico a Goten, tiene el corte de cabello que Gohan tenía en la saga de Cell y tiene heterocromia, lo cual hace que uno de sus ojos fuera de color celeste y otro de color negro.

-Vaya hasta que llegan-les reprochó Goten a su familia. Abrazando a sus padres y a su hermano. Le beso la mejilla a Videl y Pan y le estrechó la mano a 17. –Vengan , Pares y los demás están sirviéndose de comer - . El pequeño Kai se bajó de los brazos de su abuelo y tomó la mano de su padre, ambos ingresaron juntos al salón más grande en donde estaban todos los guerreros Z, disfrutando de la compañía ajena y de la comida por supuesto, incluso Vegeta estaba sentado junto a ellos.

Luego de la cena los adultos se sentaron a charlar mientras que los niños jugaban por los alrededores.

-Oye Marron. ¿Trunks no vendrá?- preguntó Goku cuando al fin notó que el pelilia no se encontraba. La rubia le sonrió cálidamente

-Está de viaje. Se fue a Inglaterra por unos contratos hace una semana-respondió un poco melancólica. Dicho eso se levanto de la mesa, excusándose, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Los presentes miraron extrañados.

-Es solo que lo extraña mucho-explicó Pares. Los presentes asintieron.

-Papi-llamaba Kai a su padre, tirándole de la manga de la camisa

-¿Qué sucede hijo?

-¿Cuándo llegará Santa?-preguntó el infante con los ojos grandes. Todos los niños detuvieron su juego y se quedaron expectantes a la respuesta.

-mm…pues…hijo…-titubeó Goten- Creo que vendrá en un rato. ¿Porqué no sigues con tu juego hasta que llegue?-Kai asintió y corrió a unirse a sus amigos.

-HO, HO, HO, FELIZ NAVIDAD-gritó alguien con la voz grave. Al rato ingresó un sujeto panzón de traje rojo y blanco, con barba y cabello canosos y unos anteojos.

-SANTA-gritaron los pequeños al unísono. El hombre se acercó hacia los niños con un bolso marrón sobre su hombro.

-Hola niños. FELIZ NAVIDAD-les saludó con el mismo tono de voz grave.- ¿Todos se portaron bien este año?

-SI-respondieron de nuevo, todos juntos

-Muy bien entonces. Veremos que tengo aquí para ustedes-les dijo sentándose sobre una de las sillas y bajando su saco del hombro.

-¿Acaso ese es…?-preguntó Bra, medio sospechosa y medio entretenida. Goten asintió y le hizo un gesto de silencio para que los niños no se enteren.

-Muy bien-exclamó "santa"- ¿Quién viene primero?-preguntó señalando sus rodillas. Bra decidió sacarle provecho a la situación y se sentó sobre el regazo.

-Hola Santa, yo quiero que me regales un microscopio, pero no cualquier microscopio, sino uno digital con sensor de temperatura y tabla de variables cuánticas y tambien entradas VIP para ver a Bon Jovi -pidió la princesa. Santa le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Temo que estás un poco grande para pedirle regalos a Santa, querida-le respondió sin salirse del personaje - porque no le pides la tarjeta de crédito a tu padre y te los compras tú misma- todos los adultos presentes comenzaron a reír, exceptuando a Vegeta, claro está.

-Bien-dijo la princesa poniéndose de pie- pero no te recomendaré con mis amigas-le dijo en broma. Santa sonrió sínicamente

-Bien, a ver tú-señaló a Akira-Ven-el pequeño de 6 años se acercó y se sentó sobre el regazo de Santa.- Dime ¿Tú qué quieres para navidad?

-mmm…bueno yo quería un mini laboratorio de Química- pidió tímidamente, haciendo que Gohan y Milk sonrieran orgullosos.

-AH, cierto. Puede ser que sea algo…ASI- exclamó el hombre de traje rojo sacando de su bolsa una caja de química experimental para niños

-WOW…gracias Santa-dijo sorprendido el pequeño Akira quien corrió a mostrarle a sus padres.

-De nada niño que lo disfrutes. ¿Quién sigue? Tú. –señaló a Kai. El mini Goten se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se sentó sobre el regazo de Santa- Dime, ¿tú, que habías pedido?

-Yo pedí un avión a control remoto que se transforma en robot de pelea.-sentenció emocionado.

-Vaya, eso sí que es pretencioso…veré si lo tengo en la bolsa-dijo hurgando en el saco marrón que había traído –Me parece que siento algo aquí…podría ser que….SI-dijo sacando el regalo de Kai, el niño abrió los ojos emocionado.

-VAYA. Mira papi-le gritó Kai a Goten mostrándole el juguete

-¿Qué le dices a Santa, Kai?-le recordó Goten al niño

-Gracias Santa-le dijo bajándose de su regazo.

-No hay por qué. Solo mantenlo alejado de tu padre y te durara todo un año-le advirtió bromeando. Goten le lanzó una mirada fea y le saco la lengua. Los presentes rieron -Bien. Quien más me queda por aquí…ustedes dos-señaló hacia los mellizos- Vengan- les dijo. Alex se levantó del suelo sacudiendo el pantalón, le dio la mano a su hermana y ambos se dirigieron hacia el regazo de Santa. Pero los niños no parecían contentos y mucho menos emocionados.

-¿Y ustedes que es lo que desean para navidad?-les preguntó. Alex miro a su hermana quien solamente asintió. Santa los observaba confundido. El niño rubio se le acercó y le susurró su deseo al oído. El rostro del barbudo se ablandó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

-¿De verdad quieren eso?-preguntó con tono suave. Ambos asintieron nuevamente. -Bien, veré que puedo hacer-les respondió y ambos se levantaron de su regazo. Santa se retiró sin decir ni una palabra. A los pocos minutos, Marron regresó a la sala, pero se quedaó un tanto apartada del grupo, apoyándose sobre el umbral de una de las puertas. Los niños y Goten estaban explorando el nuevo avión/robots de Kai.

-Oigan chicos-les llamo Bra a sus sobrinos- ¿Qué fue lo que le pidieron a Santa?

-Le pedimos que nos traiga a papá de regreso a casa- contestó Alex. Todos los presentes se entristecieron ante el pedido de los chicos. En especial Marron.- Eso fue realmente hermoso chicos. ¿Lo extrañan mucho?-les preguntó su tía. Los niños asintieron tristes.

-Hola-llamaron desde el pasillo de entrada-¿Hay alguien aquí?-preguntó la voz acercándose hacia el salón en donde estaban. Los niños detuvieron su juego y prestaron atención- No me digan que ya termino la fiesta- reprochó por último la voz antes de entrar en la habitación

-PAPA-gritaron los mellizos al unísono, saltando sobre su padre y tirándole al suelo.

-Mis pequeños-dijo Trunks besándoles la frente a cada uno -Los extrañé muchísimo- Marron miraba la escena con sus ojos aguados, Trunks se le acercó y le dio un tierno beso.-Feliz navidad Marron .Te amo-le susurro su esposo.

-Y yo a ti-le respondió ella abrazando al hombre de su vida.

-Hijo, ¿tienes hambre?-preguntó Bulma. El joven pelilila asintió y se sentó en la mesa, luego de saludar a todos sus amigos y familia.

-Papá, ¿te encontraste con Santa?-le preguntó Alex con la voz ilusionada. El progenitor le sonrió cálidamente.

-Así es hijo.-le respondió.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-preguntó Aquamarin , sentándose en el regazo de su padre y abrazándole por el cuello

-Que tengo a los mejores hijos de todo el mundo-les respondió con una sonrisa. Ambos se echaron a reír

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?-preguntó la niña de nuevo. Trunks miro a su esposa y le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto

-Que eso ya lo sabía.

Bueno, aquí les deje este One shot por las fiestas! Desde ya a todos los que son judíos como yo Feliz Hanuka y para todos los que festejan navidad, pues felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo!


End file.
